I'll Be There
by Dreamer8616
Summary: FINISHED Vern's cousin comes back to see everyone after four years. But she wants nothing to do with the boys because she is afraid they will find out about her past.
1. Intro

**I'll**

_Be _

**There**

Vern's cousin comes back to see everyone after four years. But she wants nothing to do with the boys because she is afraid they will find out about her past. 

And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will  
  
Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
  



	2. Characters

Cast:

Ali Kramer

Tyler Kramer

Gina Kramer

Vern

Gordie

Chris

Teddy

Eyeball

Billy

Ace


	3. Prologue

"Hey, my cousin is coming tomorrow…" Vern said late one evening as we all where sitting on his front porch smoking. 

"Who, Ali," I asked. 

"Your fat cousin Ali," Teddy laughed throwing his cigarette away.

"Hey I am sure Ali has changed," Gordie explained.

"She has," Vern said. It had been four years since we saw her. We where all thirteen and she was twelve, the last time we saw her.

"Yea…..what she look like," Teddy asked.

"You will see tomorrow. But her family has changed a lot. Her parents drink a lot, I heard from her brother Tyler."

"I got to go, dinner and you know my mom, doesn't want me to be late for dinner," Gordie said jumping off of the front porch.

"Hey meet here tomorrow around noon, that's when she is coming…."

* * *

Our car rolled down the familiar street of Castle Rock. I had been stuck in the middle for four hours. Tyler who was a year older than me at seventeen was on the right side and my little sister Gina who was a year younger at fifteen on the left side. I couldn't wait to get out and see everything. I couldn't wait to see Vern's face when I got out. I was fat the last time his friends and him saw me and I had glasses, and pigtails. But now I was still short but very thin. I had long curly red hair and contacts. I had on tight jeans with a shirt that said "Stop staring and keep walking." But I had a past, that's only my sister and my brother knew about. 

"Ok well we are here," my mother said from the front seat. I looked at the familiar white house. I saw Vern, Teddy, Gordie and Chris sitting on the front step. My sister got out first then my brother on the other side. Vern walked over to them and so did his friends. 

"So where is Ali," I heard Vern asked.

"Right here," I said as I stepped out of the car. All eyes where on me. I looked at the four boys and they just stared at me. 

"Marie," I heard my mother yell as she ran over to her little sister, Vern's mom.

"Vern get their stuff out of the car, and you three boys can help," Vern's dad said as he disappeared into the house. 

"Ali…this is going to be fun," my sister Gina said. I looked at her and laughed.

"O yea…time to mess with their heads." 

LIKE IT????? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 1

The four boys dragged Gina and my stuff upstairs to the extra bed room, and Tyler's stuff in Vern's room. Gina and I walked into our room and found the four boys laying on the bed and floor.

"Hey girls," Teddy said getting up. 

"Hey heard about your little adventure three summers ago," Gina said opening her suitcase. 

"Yea what did you hear," Vern asked.

"You almost got beat up by Ace and his gang," Gina laughed.

"O yea real funny," Vern said.

"Boys come down stares," I heard my mother yell. We both watched the boys walk out of our room, Chris and Teddy watching us.

"So…..Ali which one do you like," Gina asked me. I looked at her as I set a picture of me and my best friend on the desk.

"None," I said.

"O come on Ali…."

"Gina….I don't like anyone,"

"Ali you can't hide forever. What happened last year is over," Gina said.

"I will never get over it," I yelled, and walked down stares with Gina following me. We walked out back and saw everyone setting up for the barbecue. Gina went to go talk to Gordie who was sitting on a chair drinking a soda. I sat by myself on the ground.

"Hey," Chris said as he sat down next to me, along with Teddy and Vern. I got better look then. Chris was much better looking than when he was twelve, much hotter. Teddy didn't look so bad either; he still had his glasses, but was much taller. And Vern had changed a lot to, he was taller and skinner. 

"Hi," I said not smiling.

"How long you staying," Vern asked. 

"Vern don't you listen," Teddy asked.

"Two months Vern," I said.

"Hey Ali what happened to you," Vern blurted out.

"Vern," Chris yelled hitting him.

"What do you mean what happened, I grew up," I said.

"O," Vern said lying down on the grass. 

"Vern we are going out for a while," I heard Vern's parents yelled. I watch his and mine parents get in their cars and leave. Then I saw Billy, Ace and his gang walk into the back yard. We all stood up and watched as they walked up to us.

"Hey girls," Ace said to the boys. 

"Wow, who are you," Eyeball asked stepping forward. Gina walked up next to me, and I could see the glares Teddy, Gordie and Chris where giving them. 

"Hey Ali looking good," Billy laughed. 

"Shut up," I yelled. 

"What did you say, now I know you didn't mean to say shut up to me," Billy asked stepping forward. Chris stepped in front of me and Teddy and Tyler stepped in front of Gina.

"You better watch it Ali, we are going to get you" Eyeball said, Billy and his gang walked inside the house. 

"That was close," Tyler said.

"Yea two close," 

I sat in my room throwing a baseball up in the air and catching it. Then the door opened up and I saw Tyler.

"We are all going out, Gina, Vern and I for ice cream. Want to come," he asked me.

"No thanks,"

"Ok well Teddy, Chris and Gordie are on the porch playing cards if you need anything," he said and shut the door. I would be spending two months in this house. Trying to avoid Billy and his gang. Chris, Teddy, Gordie and Vern where ok, I didn't want to get to close to them, but they seemed like they wouldn't give up. What happened last year would never go away, I dreamed about it a lot, nightmares almost every night. The door flew open, and I snapped back to reality. I saw Eyeball and Ace standing at the door. They must have not left the house, because Gordie, Chris and Teddy would of known they where here.

"Go away," I said backing up from the door.

"We said we would get you back," Eyeball said stepping closer to me, blocking the doorway. I felt the baseball still in my hand. Eyeball came closer and put his hands on my shoulders. 

"Let me go," I yelled, but he didn't he made his grip tighter. I then kneed him in the stomach and he let go. I pushed him away but Ace blocked my way. I threw the baseball at him and hit him in the shoulder, I then pushed him and he hit the wall. I flew down the stares and out the door. I almost fell over Teddy who was lying on the steps,

"Ali…" I heard Chris yell. I ran down the steps and stopped on the dirt road asChris caught up to me. "What happened?" I couldn't talk, I was out of breathe. I heard Ace and Eyeball run to the front door. 

"This isn't over Ali," They yelled as I ran down the dirt road.

"Ali…wait," Chris yelled catching up to me. He stopped me, and stared at me to try and figure out what happened. Teddy and Gordie caught up to me, out of breathe. 

"It is happening again Chris…" I cried.

"What is," he asked.

"What happened last year….is happening again…" 

**HEY PLEASE REVIEW...WANT TO BE IN THE STORY....TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 2

That night I sat on the swing on the porch, just looking up at the stares. Chris, Gordie, and Teddy sat on the step not doing anything at all. It was silent, dead silent. Chris kept trying to ask me what I meant by, "it is happening again." But soon gave up when he realized I wouldn't tell him. I was waiting for Tyler to come home from the ice cream place. My parents and Vern's where still out and probably wouldn't come home to much later, probably even after the sun had come up. I then saw Tyler's car pull up and everyone got out. I got off of the swing and went inside, Ace and Eyeball had left after, Chris threatened to call the police. 

I walked into the living room and waited for Tyler, he came in a few seconds later, a concern look on his face. 

"I am so sorry I wasn't here," he said sitting down next to me. "I was so sure they all had left the house." I looked at Tyler, his blue eyes sparkling, even thought it was dark in the room. His blonde hair was long to his shoulders but was always tied in a pony tail. 

"It is ok, Chris, Teddy and Gordie where here," I whispered. "I thought it would be different."

"What," he asked.

"You know…. different then home." I said.

"Hey Ali….are you ok," I heard Vern ask as he stepped into his house.

"O yea fine," I said trying to lie to him, but I knew it wasn't working. Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Gina also entered the house. 

"Ali…what is going on" Gordie asked.

"Nothing…"

"Come on Ali, we know your hiding something….something that happened last year," Teddy said. 

"You don't get it do you," I yelled, "I would think you would get it by now."

"Get what," Vern asked

"Put it all together Vern. We come here to Castle Rock for two months with only a week notice. Something that Ace and Eyeball did makes me all upset. I look different or "hot" what some people say." I yelled. I ran out of the house and to the dirt road before Chris and Gordie caught up to me. 

"Ali…."

"I was raped Chris, last year, back in New Hampshire. The four boys got caught, but where released a month ago. They been stalking me….that's why I am here. My mother wants to spend two months here so she can look for a house…" I cried.

"Ali…we didn't know,"

"But now I am not so sure I want to live here," 

* * *

Third Person

"Where is she," Tyler asked as Chris and Gordie walked back into the house.

"Outside on the porch swing," Gordie said.

"Why didn't she want to tell us she was raped," Chris asked. Everyone looked at Tyler and Gina.

"She was ashamed of what happened. She was at a party, showing off her new look. She wouldn't drink, but a few boys started talking to her and slipped something in her drink. I tired looking for her at the party, but when I found her it was to late…."

"And now she is afraid of Ace and Eyeball," Vern said.

"And everyone else she meets," Gina said.

"My mother brought us here for her to start over. To learn to trust people. She was hoping you guys could help her to trust everyone again." Tyler said

* * *

I could here what they where talking about inside, I didn't want to listens anymore. I made my way down the dirt road to the lake, and where the tree house was. Everything came back from that one summer, when no one cared about anything.

_ "Ali…your it," my best friend Mel who was twelve the same age as me, yelled as we ran around the field where the tree house was. Gordie jumped out in front of us, causing us to fall to the ground._

_ "Gordie…I am going to get you," I yelled trying to catch him. He ran up the tree house where Chris, Teddy, Vern and Tyler where. _

_ "No girls aloud," Chris yelled._

_ "Fine….we will start our own tree houses…"_

_ "Yea good luck…."_

The rest of the memory was all a blur to me; I had forgotten about Mel and wondered if she still lived in Castle Rock. I looked at my watch and it was still early. I decided to visit Mel and see if she was still around….and take a walk down memory lane.

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT....THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER**


	6. Chapter 3

I walked down to her house, Christmas lights where still up, but not on. I walked up on the steps and it made the same squeaking noise as it did four years ago. I knocked on the door and a tall, skinny, girl with long brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. She looked at me for a few seconds then spoke.

"If you're looking for Steven he isn't here,' she said.

"I never did like your brother," I said looking at her. 

"Who…who are you," she asked, not sure if she should be talking to me.

"You had liked Chris and I had liked Gordie, we where going to build our own tree house, but then they finally let us up," I explained.

"O my god….Ali," she said coming out of her house and hugging me. "You look so…so…"

"Different," I laughed hugging her back. 

"How are you," she asked letting me go.

"Could be better….how about you," I asked.

"Ok…things changed a lot,' she said.

"Like What,"

"Well….mother died a year after you left, but that isn't a surprise to you, because you knew she would from the caner. I haven't talked to the boys' since the day you left and never came back. Well until today." She said.

"Well you want to go see them," I said, "I am sure Chris is dieing to see you."

"Sure," she said as we started our long walk back to Vern's house. 

"So…how's life been treating you," she asked. I looked at her for a while, then looked in front of me.

"I was raped last year…" 

"O my god, your boyfriend," she asked.

"No, four boys,' I explained.

"They got what they deserved right,' she asked.

"Yea Tyler beat them up," I laughed.

We walked down the road, and saw all the Christmas lights up. Christmas was over five days ago, but the lights where all up. Two more weeks and school would start again.

"I almost forgot how it looks during Christmas," I said.

"We had so much snow. I love the snow," she laughed, and I laughed along with her. We finally came to Vern's house. 

"Ready," I asked.

"Ready…"

We walked into the house and I could hear the boys running around beating each other up.

"Hey get off me Teddy," Vern yelled.

"Flinched…you flinched," I heard Teddy yell. 

"That's so old Teddy," Gordie yelled. Then I heard a crash and a table fell to the ground.

"O great, my moms favorite lamp" Vern yelled.

"They still act like they did four years ago," Mel laughed.

"Hey Chris….someone here wants to see you," I yelled through the house.

"Yea who," he laughed as he walked into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Mel.

"Mel," he yelled and ran over to her. He gave her a big hug.

"Nice to see you to," Mel laughed as he let go.

"How come you never came by," he asked, as Tyler, Gina, Vern, Gordie and Teddy entered the living room.

"Thought I wasn't welcome," she said.

"Your always welcome, so are you Ali," he said when he noticed the sad look on my face. I didn't like Chris like that, but it made me sad knowing no one cared like that for me anymore. 

"So what should we all do tonight," I asked

"Let's rent a movie…." Vern said.

Ten minutes later Vern came back with a movie. We all sat in his family room. Chris, Mel and Gina on the big couch. Gordie and I on the two seater. Vern in the chair, and Tyler and Teddy on the floor and the movie began….

**`Cause even her smile  
Looks like a frown  
She's seen her share of devils  
In this angel town**


	7. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning leaning on Gordie who was fast asleep. I got up making sure not to wake him up. I stepped over Tyler and Teddy who where on the floor. Vern was laying on the couch, with his head handing off the end, and his feet on the top of the couch. I didn't know how he could of fallen a asleep like that. Gina was also on the floor next to Teddy. Mel and Chris where wrapped up in each others arms. I made my way to the kitchen to get breakfast. I sat in the chair eating my cereal when Gordie came in.

"Morning," he sad startling me.

"Sorry did I wake you," I asked.

"Yea, but that's ok," he said. "Did you see Vern?"

"Yes, I don't know how he can sleep like that. I don't think we are related," I laughed.

"Can I join you," he asked.

"Sure," I said as he sat down across from me with his cereal. Then I looked out the window and the sight amazed me.

"Hey we got snow," I said.

"Finally"

An hour had passed by the time everyone started to wake up. 

"I got a headache," Vern complained as he walked into the kitchen.

"Of course you do Vern, all the blood rushed to your head," I laughed.

"Do you always sleep like that," Gordie asked.

"Sometimes," 

"Hey lets all go outside," Chris suggested. We threw on coats, gloves and hats and stepped outside. 

"Let's go to the lake and see if it is frozen enough," Chris said as we all started walking. I was walking next to Gordie and a tingling feeling came over me. But no….I couldn't start liking anyone, it was too soon. Vern and Teddy ran in front of everyone jumping in the snow. Vern lay on his back and made a snow angle.

"I really don't think I am related to him," I said again to Gordie as we passed him. Goride just laughed and we continued to walk in silence. We finally made it to the lake and it was packed. Everyone decided to go ice skating except me. I always had a fear of it, just incase the ice broke and I fell in. I wondered around then suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it," They said. I looked up and noticed it was Eyeball and Ace. I started to walk the other way but they stopped me. 

"We want to talk to you," Ace said. I turned around and looked at them.

"Ok….talk," I said crossing my arms.

"We wanted to say we where…sorry," Eyeball said.

"We didn't mean to do that and scare you," Ace said. Hold up…where they apologizing.

"Lets be friends again like we where when we where twelve," Ace said.

_"Your it," Ace yelled as we ran through the field behind Vern's house._

_ "What no Mel is," I yelled._

_ "No….Eyeball is," she yelled. I laughed at Eyeballs name. He wasn't always called that, but one day Ace called him Eyeball and it stuck with him ever since…._

"Ali…" Mel said coming up to me. "O hi Ace, Eyeball," Mel never had a problem with Ace and Eyeball even when they started becoming bad and joined the Cobras. 

"Hey Mel, long time no see," Eyeball said.

"We should all hang out like old times,' Mel suggested.

"I don't know, that's not a good idea," I said.

"O come on Ali, we changed…" Ace said. I looked at him, could I really trust him after what he did. 

"Fine," I said then regretted it. I always did that, forgave someone after they did something horrible. That's how I got in trouble last year with the four boys. 

"You did what," Vern yelled at me as I got ready to go out.

"Vern relax, Mel and I are hanging with Eyeball and Ace tonight," I explained.

"No," Chris said as he sat on my bed.

"Yea right, like I am listening to you four" I laughed as I fixed my hair.

"If you guys haven't forgotten Mel and I where actually friends with them, not like you four who picked fights with them," I said.

"Yea but they grew up, and you weren't here, so you don't know how they treat people." Teddy said.

"Mel said they are fine, don't worry about it," I said walking downstairs.

"Ali…"

"Just stop Vern I am not going to listen to you, now goodbye." I said stepping outside and shutting the door.

* * *

"What should we do," I asked looking at Vern, Teddy and Chris.

"Follow them," Chris suggested.

"Yea but where are they going," I asked.

"To the movies…I heard Ali talking about it to Mel on the phone," Vern explained.

"Ok let's go…."

**Remember when the days were long   
And rolled beneath a deep blue sky   
Didn't have a care in the world   
With mommy and daddy standin' by   
But happily ever after fails   
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales**


	8. Chapter 5

**Well it was one of those great stories **

**that you can't put down at night **

**the hero knew what he had to do **

**and he wasn't afraid to fight **

**the villain goes to jail, while the hero goes free **

**I wish it were that simple for me.**

"Mel I am not so sure anymore," I said as she dragged me along to the movie theatre where we would be meeting Ace and Eyeball

"Come on Ace is so hot, and you can have Eyeball," Mel laughed.

"Mel what about Chris, I can tell he really likes you, even loves you possibly," I said.

"No he doesn't or he would have come to see me. Chris, Vern….Gordie and Teddy, they are no good for us Ali. They don't care, all they do it wait for us to come back. Not once did Chris come see me, or did they ever write to you." Mel explained. "They sit back and wait for things to happen." 

"Mel…that's not true," 

"Yes it is Ali and you know it but you're afraid to admit it," Mel yelled. People walking by stopped and stared at us. Then I saw Ace and Eyeball walking up towards.

"Maybe your right," I said as the two boys came up to us. 

"Hey ladies, ready to go in," Ace said as they walked in front of us.

"Nothing better happen, you better be right about everything." I whispered. 

* * *

Vern, Chris, Teddy and I walked into the movie theater and sat three rows behind Ali, Mel, Eyeball and Ace. Ace had his arm around Mel, and I could tell Chris was about to explode. 

"Keep it cool Chris; don't do anything stupid yet…" I said. I looked at Ali and she just sat next to Eyeball. He looked like he wanted to put his arm around her but wasn't sure if he should. _He better not touch her_ I thought to myself.

"So what are we going to do anyway," Teddy said as he sat next to me.

"We are making sure nothing happens," Chris said as he sat next to Vern on the end. 

"Great…what fun…well at least I get to watch a movie." Teddy said putting his feet up on the chair in front of him. 

"Hey I can't see," 

* * *

"Hey I can't see," I heard a voice yell.

"That kind of sounds like Vern," Mel whispered. I turned around and saw no one behind me only in the very back. 

"I will be right back," I said to Eyeball as I got up. I made my way out of the movie and into the lobby. Then I saw four boys with their backs turned away from me, but I knew who it was.

"Vern….you where spying," I yelled and I turned him around. 

"O hi Ali…I didn't know you where coming here," he said.

"Shut up Vern, I know you heard me on the phone. I can't believe you four spying on me and Mel…"

"What are you guys doing here," I heard Mel yell. I turned around and saw Ace, Mel and Eyeball behind me.

"I can't believe you guys," she said running off. Ace went with her and Eyeball started walking to the door.

"Coming Ali," he said, I turned to walk with him.

"Wait," Gordie said grabbing my arm.

"Gordie, leave me alone…."

"Ali….we where trying to help." He said.

"I told you nothing would happen, how come you guys can't trust me or anyone," I yelled, I started to walk to the door where Eyeball was. I didn't know why I was yelling at them….I didn't trust Eyeball either; I didn't even trust my self. 

"Ali…Ali," I heard my brother yell from downstairs, but I didn't bother to get up. "Ali" he yelled again as he came into my bed room. "Are you death?"

"Yes,"

"Then how did you answer me…"

"What," I said trying not to laugh. 

"Come on Ali, Gordie and Chris are down stares," Tyler said.

"Tell them I am not here," I said sitting on my bed and turning my music up.

"Come on Ali….you can't stay mad forever…your only," Tyler said but his voice was drained out by my music.

'I am sorry Tyler I can't hear you," I yelled.

"Fine act like a bitch," Tyler said shutting the door. Another day going by, another day when I still stayed mad at the four boys that soon would teach me a lesson about life. 


	9. Chapter 6

* * *

My alarm clock woke me up and my clocked flashed 5:45 am. 

"Way to early," I complained. I looked at the other bed next to me and saw Gina still asleep. "Get up," I said throwing a pillow at her. 

"No let me sleep," she wined.

"No we have school," I said as I opened the blinds and let the sunlight pour in.

"I can't believe I start ninth grade at a new school. I know no one," Gina yelled. 

"Hey your lucky, I start tenth grade, and everyone already has their friends." I explained throwing on a pair of bell bottoms, a black blouse with my tan jacket.

"Well at least you have the boys, and Mel." She said. I looked at her, and then fixed my red curly hair. 

"Yea what fun," I laughed.

"Are you two ready," Tyler asked as he stepped into our room. "Vern is down stares waiting."

"Hey Tyler are you excited for your senior year," Gina said coming up to him and hitting his shoulder. Tyler looked at her like she was nuts then looked at me. 

"Umm yeah….so excited that I will be with Ace, Eyeball and his gang," he said as he started to walk downstairs and I followed, ready for what the new school held for me.

"Great I am lost…again," I said to myself as I wondered around the busy halls. I hadn't seen any of the boys except Vern but I didn't really mind. I looked at the room numbers and realized I was going in circles. 

"Hey…do you need help," a female voice said. I turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair with blonde streaks, blue eyes, and very tall. 

"Yes…I am lost," I said.

"I am Emma….Emma Cohen she said shaking my hand.

"Ali Kramer,"

"Ok well what class are you looking for," she asked.

"Math DD102," I said staring at the paper.

"Wow, that's my class, weird," she said grabbing my arm and dragging me into a class room. All eyes looked at me; I noticed Gordie and Chris where in the back of the class.

"Great," I said sitting down next to Emma.

"You know them," she asked.

"Yes, my cousin is Vern…he hangs out with them," I explained.

"O then you know Teddy," she said, her eyes sparkled when she mentioned his name.

"Yes,"

"He is so hot, does he have a girlfriend," she asked.

"Not that I know of," I laughed. "I will talk to him for you,"

"O would you…when do you have lunch," she asked.

"Next," 

"Me two you can sit with me and my best friend Sarah," she offered. Then the teacher walked in. He was a short, fat man, with a bald head, glasses and beady little eyes. I sat back in my chair tapping my pencil on the desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Damn it," I yelled to no one, and I tried to open my locker.

"Hey," Mel said as she came up to me. "How is your first day?"

"You don't want to know," I said finally getting my locker open. "Hey I did it." 

"Well I got to go I will be late for History," she said walking off. I managed to find my way tot the cafeteria and sat down across form Emma.

  
"Hey Ali this is Sarah," she said. The girl was short, with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. 

"Hi…" I said then took a drink of my soda.

"She is in love with Vern," Emma laughed. I almost chocked on the soda.

"Are you ok," Sarah asked.

"Yea fine.." I couldn't believe someone actually liked Vern…I looked at the clock. I was late and the lunch period was almost over. 

" I can't wait for this day to end…" I mumbled.

I walked into the gym with my required gym clothes. Some girls stared at me as I walked by.

"That's the girl I was talking about. She was raped…and she hangs out with Chris Chambers and pussy Gordie…" one girl said. I turned around to look at her.

"What did you say about my friend," I asked stepping closer.

"You know what I said, Gordie is a pussy ever since his brother died…" she laughed and her friends did to.

"Take it back," I said.

"No make me…"

Then I hit her…the last thing I heard was everyone yelling…

"Fight…Fight,"


	10. Chapter 7

"You did what," my mother yelled as I sat on the couch. I looked at my mother, then my father. My aunt and uncle sat on the couch across from me.

"They where talking smack about Chris and Gordie," I explained again.

"So that doesn't mean you should hit the poor girl," my mother said.

"Poor girl, she is from The View, she isn't poor, she is a rich snob," I yelled.

"They don't know us mom, they don't know Chris, he has changed, and Gordie." I explained. 

"Doesn't mean you should fight," my father yelled.

"And now you get a three day vacation," my mother said. Then the door busted open and Tyler, Gina, Mel and the four boys entered the house.

"Hey Ali heard what happened." Vern laughed. "Did you win?"

"Of course,"

"Venn go outside," Vern's mom yelled. The house suddenly got quiet as everyone left.

"Can I go now," I asked.

"Yes…"

I walked outside and found Chris and Mel talking to each other. They where cute together and I didn't know why Mel found Ace hot. He was bad and he was going to get her in trouble. I walked past Gordie and he stared at me.

"Hey Ali can we talk," he asked walking up to me.

'No,"

"Are you still mad about that night?" 

"You have to trust me Gordie." I said looking at him. 

"Why did you do it,' he asked me.

'What," I asked not sure what he meant.

"Today, the fight" he said. I looked at him not sure what to say. _Did I have feelings for Gordie…well I always did, but they had gone away._

"I don't know Gordie, anyone would have done it." I said.

"No they wouldn't, they would just laughed along with them." Gordie said. "Come on Ali tell me why." I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Fine you want to know…it is because I like you," I yelled, heads turned to look at me when I yelled it. I looked at Gordie shocked. _Had I really said that out loud?_ Then I ran off, not wanting to hear what he said next. 

"Ali…" I heard Tyler yell, but it was two late, I was to far away to turn back. 

I ran for awhile, letting everything lose. Then someone blocked my way. I ran into them, sending the person and me to the hard ground.

"I am sorry Ali," I heard Emma say. I looked at the girl then got up.

"That's ok," I said brushing myself off. I kept walking hoping she wouldn't follow me.

"Hey…what's wrong," Emma asked following me.

"Why are you following me," I asked.

"I don't know, bored I guess," she laughed. I stopped to look at her then kept walking.

"Well go find someone else to annoy," I yelled. I kept walking, stepping over the snow that still covered Castle Rock. Then I felt a snow ball hit me in the back. I didn't turn around but I knew who it was.

"If I where you Emma…I would run," I warned her. I picked up some snow then turned around. Emma looked at me, then ran away laughing.

"Yea you better run Emma," I yelled running after you. "I beat up those girls for pissing me off…I will do the same for you." I saw someone run behind a tree and knew right away it was Emma. I walked over to it but no one was there.

"Emma, stop being a baby, come out,' I laughed. 

"Snow ball fight," someone yelled. I turned around to see Teddy, Emma, Mel, Chris and Gordie.

"Go," Mel yelled and we all ran off. I ran behind a tree to hide from Mel, but she found me anyway. She threw a snowball, but she didn't run away.

"Ali why did you leave," Mel asked.

"Seemed like a good thing to do at the moment. Didn't really want to stick around to hear what Gordie had to say anyways." I said. 

"Well for your information Gordie likes you," Mel said. I didn't smile, or even look happy.

"It's not that Mel," I said, then threw a snowball at her. I ran off trying to get away from her before she asked more questions. Then someone came up behind me and knocked me over. Gordie jumped on top me pinning me to the ground.

'Let me go," I said.

"No sorry," he laughed. "This is the only way I can talk to you without you running away." 

"This isn't funny Gordie," I said, and then I started to remember.

_"Come on all we want to do is have some fun," the boy laughed. He locked the door behind him and cornered me into the wall._

_ "No, just let me go," I cried but it was no use. He pushed me against the wall and there was no way I was getting out._

My eyes filled with fear and Gordie saw it to.

"Shit Ali," He said getting of off me, he pulled me up and I just looked at him. "I am sorry. I forgot."

"Just stay away from me…"


	11. Chapter 8

Mel, Gina Emma, Sarah and I sat in the tree house, just talking getting to know each other.

"Ok…ok, fine, I like Vern," Sarah said.

"O my god," Mel yelled, everyone in the town could hear her. We all laughed, at her outburst.

"Well I like Chris," Gina said trying to control her laughter.

"No you think," I laughed. "Everyone knows that, Chris does, I think."

"And I like Teddy," Emma said. 

"I like Ace," Mel said, I looked at her and wondered how she could like him. They all looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

"I don't like anyone," I said

"Yes you do, Gordie," Mel said, and then there was a knock on the tree house door.

"That's not the secret knock," I laughed.

"Yes it is Ali, let us up," Teddy yelled. 

"It is our tree house anyway; you guys shouldn't be up there." Chris yelled. 

"Let them up," Gina said. I opened the door and all four of them climbed up. 

"Finally…hey what are you all doing up here anyways," Vern asked as he sat next to Sarah. Maybe I was the only on who saw it, but her eyes lite up when he sat down next to her. 

"We had nothing else to do," Mel said as she leaned against a box.

"Hey we found your stash of dirty magazines," Emma laughed, pulling one out and throwing it at Chris.

"Haha…very funny, stop looking threw our stuff," Chris yelled. I looked at Chris, and he looked back and nodded towards Gordie. I looked at Gordie, he wasn't looking at me, but I could tell he was sad…_Ali…Ali_

"Ali…snap out of it," Mel said. I looked at her.

"What," I asked.

"I asked you if you're going to the winter dance at school," Mel said.

"O I don't know, are you going," I asked. I could tell Goride was looking at me. 

"Yea, with Ace," she said. 

"Hey we should all go together, as a group," Vern suggested, as he said this he was looking right at Sarah.

"Yea, good idea Vern," Teddy joked.

"You think so…I have a lot of great ideas like, Teddy you like Emma, so you two should dance together and Chris you like…"

"Shut up Vern," Chris yelled smacking him. 

"God sorry,"

The day of the dance had finally come. I sat in my room looking at the black spaghetti strap dress, that had glitter all over it. It came up to my knee and was cut in a "V" shape at the bottom. I looked at Gina and she had on a purple dress, the same as mine. Mel, Emma, and Sarah where also in the room. Sarah had on a baby blue dress, Emma had a white dress and Mel had on a dark blue dress. 

"Are you ever getting ready, the boys are downstares." Mel said looking at me. I looked up at her.

"I am not going,"

"What," Gina yelled, looking at me.

"Ok I will say it again…I am not going," I said slowly, making sure they all heard me.

"Yes you are, get ready," Mel ordered.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed, Mel did my makeup and Gina did my hair. 

"I can't believe I am going," I said looking at myself. "I am getting myself in trouble again."

"What," Emma asked sitting next to me. I looked at her and knew she didn't know about my pass, nor did Sarah.

'Nothing.."

"Don't worry, Gordie won't let anything happen to you," Mel said as we walked downstares. 

"Shut up Mel…that's what Tyler said that night, and look what happened," I said.

"You ladies…look beautiful tonight," I heard Chris say as we walked down stress. I looked at Goride, and he looked…hot. He was wearing khaki pants, a sweater with a tie and his hair was slicked back. I looked at him quickly then looked away. 

"Shall we go," Chris said as he gave his arm to Gina. We all walked out of the house, since the school was only two blocks away we decide to walk. Gina, was next to Chris and Mel was on the other side, then behind then Teddy and Emma, then Vern and Sarah. I walked next to Gordie but not speaking to him.

"Ali…can we talk," he said grabbing my arm lightly to make me stop. I looked at the group ahead and they didn't seem to notice we had stopped walking.

"Fine," I said. 

"I am sorry, what I did a few days ago." He said looking into my eyes. I looked up at me; he was taller than me by a few feet. "I forgot what had happen."

"That's not it Gordie," I said starting to walk again.

"Then what is it," he asked his voice getting a little louder.

"You don't understand,' I said starting to walk a little faster but Gordie stopped me again.

"Then tell me, I might understand," he said.

"You don't forget those kinds of things, and I am scared of getting close to someone. Afraid that it might happen again and I won't be able to stop it." I explained.

"I would never hurt you, or anyone," Gordie said. I was about to say something else but was interrupted by Teddy.

"Come on you two…by the time we get here the dance will be over," he yelled. We hurried to the group, and didn't say another word to each other.

"Isn't this great,' Mel said as she leaned against the wall with me.

"O yes, so much fun," I said.

"O come on, go dance with Gordie," Mel laughed. I looked at her like she was nuts.

"No." Then a slow song started to play…I'll Be There , By Jackson Five.

"Well here he comes…"


	12. Chapter 9

**I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do**

**Just call my name and I'll be there**

Goldie walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Care to dance," he asked, putting his hand out. I looked at him and he smiled. "Come on Ali…"

**And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will**

I smiled at him, and then took his hand, he looked shocked at first. We walked over to where everyone else was. Mel with Ace, Emma and Teddy, Vern and Sarah, and my little sister Gina with Chris.

**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you  
Just call my name and I'll be there**

I put my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist, he pulled me closer, and we danced. There wasn't any room between us at all, at that moment I felt like nothing could go wrong, nothing could get in-between us. 

**If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there**

"Ali…Ali," I heard Mel whisper to me. I looked at her waiting for her to speak. 

"You changed your mine," she said smiling.

"For now…"

**I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there...**

"Come on Mel hurry up," Gina yelled, the dance had been over for two hours now. The boys had gone home, but the girls and I all decide to go out after the dance. I turned around and watched as Mel stumbled on the ground.

"Wow, someone had to many drinks," I laughed putting my arm around her and steadying her. 

"So did you," Gina said.

"Yea but I had one, Mel, had like what, six," I laughed. Then we saw a car speed by.

"Hey slow down," Mel laughed. Then the car suddenly stopped and backed up.

"Mel, what did you do?" I yelled. The people in the car got out and stood in front of us. I recognized them right away as the Cobras biggest rivals. The Basher boys, Tony, Mike, John and Steve.

"What do you want," I yelled stepping forward,

"To have some fun," laughed Tony, their leader. I looked at Gina next to me, then Emma, Sarah and Mel. 

"Go," I yelled, Gina and I ran off past them and started down the street. Sarah, Emma and Mel ran in the other direction. We all knew to go to Gordie's house, all the boys where there and by going both ways you could still make it to his house. 

"Are they following us," Gina yelled. I turned around and saw all four of them where after us.

"Great,' I said. Then we ran into someone else, I looked up and saw Ace, Eyeball, and Vince.

"What's the matter girls," Ace asked. Then he noticed the Basher Boys coming down the street.

"We got this," Eyeball said, pulling out his pocket knife.

'Go," Vince yelled and pulled us away. Gina and I took off running again and we finally came to the dirt road that lead to Goride's house, we met Mel, Emma and Sarah half way.

"That was close," I said 

"What was," I heard Chris's voice say. We all turned around and saw the four boys staring at us with concerned looks on their faces.

"Nothing…nothing at all…"


	13. Chapter 10

"Are you sure," Chris asked eyeing us all.

"Well…the Basher Boys almost attacked us," Mel laughed, still drunk. She hiccupped, and then fell on her knees still laughing. 

"Yea…too much to drink," Emma said picking her up.

"The Basher Boys….is everyone ok," Teddy asked, also helping Mel up.

'Yea we helped them out," Ace said stepping up behind us. I turned around to see Eyeball, Vince and Ace,

"What are you doing here," Vern yelled.

"Shut up punk," Vince yelled.

"Least we helped, what where you four doing," Ace asked.

"Hey I would have helped my girlfriend if I was there," Teddy yelled. I looked at Teddy then Emma. 

"Stay out of this," Eyeball yelled. Then they started arguing.

"Boys…boys…" Gina said, trying to get them to be quiet but they wouldn't listen.

"All of you…shut the fuck up," I yelled walking in-between them. They all stopped and looked at me. "I am sorry you guys…you can be the hero's next time…" I yelled to Gordie, Chris, Vern and Teddy. Then I ran off, they didn't care, they just wanted to be the hero's.

"Tyler…Gina please sit down with Ali," my mother said as she walked around the room. She had called a meeting the next day.

"What is it mom," Gina said, "I have a date with Chris in like _ten minutes_," she said, yelling out the last to words.

'I am sure it can wait," I joked.

"Yes, I am sorry, but we will be leaving in two weeks," my mother said.

"What," Tyler yelled.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't find a house that we can afford, and I don't want to keep staying here," my mother explained.

"I am not going," Tyler said.

"You have no choice,"

"You make us leave our homes in New Hampshire; I have to start senior year in a new school." Tyler yelled. "You made us pick up our lives and move here, I am not going to move back. Not when everyone is happy. Not when Ali doesn't have to worry about what happened last year."

"I am sorry what happened last year; I wish those boys would be locked up, so we could go back and not worry. I tired, believe me, I want to stay as much as you do." My mother explained. "But we can't. Not now."

"I was so close," I said, everyone looked at me. "I was so close, I almost forgot about what happened. Gordie wouldn't do that, they boys wouldn't let it happen again," a few tears escaped my eyes. 

"Ali …doesn't make me look like the bad person here," my mother said.

"I was so happy…" I cried, and then I ran upstairs to my room, Gina following me. I ran into the room and slammed the door, Gina making it in the room before the door hit her. I ran over to the wall and tore down a paper I had pined up. Gina picked it up and read it.

"You don't know what you have until you lost it," I looked at her and she looked back.

'I am _not _leaving," I yelled. 

"I am leaving," 

"What,' Gordie and Chris yelled at the same time. I was sitting outside, below the tree house, looking at the lake.

"Mother didn't find a house," Gina explained, sitting next to Chris. Emma, Teddy, Vern and Sarah ran around, happy as can be. They could still be together, even if we did leave. 

"How can she not find a house," Goride asked.

"She probably doesn't even want to stay here," Tyler said as he threw rocks into the lake. 

"Well, maybe we should go back," Gina said.

"That's a bad idea,"

"We will be back here in the summer," Gina explained.

"There is no way in stopping it, mom will make us leave," Tyler said.

"Great, now you two want to go back," I yelled getting up, and walking off. 

"Ali…wait up," Goride yelled walking up to me. I stopped to look at me.

"It won't be that bad," Gordie said. "Tyler will be there with you."

"He goes off to college…who will be there," I asked, I could tell Gordie could see the fear in my eyes.

"But that's not it," I added.

"Then what is,"

"I am afraid of losing….of losing…you," 

**_ Who knows how long this will last   
Now we've come so far, so fast   
But, somewhere back there in the dust   
That same small town in each of us   
I need to remember this   
So baby give me just one kiss   
And let me take a long last look   
Before we say goodbye_**


	14. Epilogue

"I am sorry, Ali" Tyler said as he stood next to me. I looked up at him, and then at the house, that stood in front of me. The house that held the memories of the past, my childhood, with my friends.

"You tired, mother tired, nothing could be done." I said, picking up a bag and putting it in the back of the car. Vern and Chris came down the steps of the house carrying two more bags.

"How come, we have more bags, then when we got here," my mother asked looking at me and Gina.

"Everything will be fine Ali, you will see," Chris said, looking into my eyes.

"It will, make sure you watch over Mel and Ace." I said. "You two will be together soon."

Then Goride came up to me. He looked older, from when I saw him when I got here. He had matured, over the months.

"You taught me so much Ali. You don't even know. You taught me to love, and to help people." He said hugging me. "Don't forget about me."

"Goride…I could never forget about you," I whispered in his ear. He looked at me smiling, and then kissed me on the lips softly.

"Ok, let's go," my mother yelled.

"You're in the middle Gina," I yelled. I walked to the car and waited for Gina to get in, who was making out with Chris at the time. She finally got in, before I did Vend called my name.

"Alia, next time you come, don't wait a few years." He yelled

"Then what fun would that be…"

"Hey, I'll see you," Goride yelled.

"Not if I see you first…"

**1985…..**

I stepped out of the car, and walked quietly behind Gina who was thirty five years old. I was Thirty six years old and back in Caste Rock. It had been the first time in twenty years. We showed up to the funeral late, we stood in the back, leaning against a tree as we watched Chris's body being laid down to rest.

"A good person, gone," Gina whispered. I could remember his face always smiling, his attitude towards life, and his will to help people. People started to leave, and I saw familiar faces. Eyeball and Ace who seemed not to notice us. They grown up, and looked better than before.

"The only time I see you is on bad times," I heard Vern's familiar voice. I turned around to see him staring at me. "Mel is not here, she ran off with a rich man. Emma and Sarah, moved away after the summer you left. Teddy is off in jail, and Goride…well Gordie is here, by his car…"

I wlaked over to Gordie, not knowing what I was going to say to him.

"Gordie…" I said, he looked at me, and stared at me for a while.

"Alia, haven't changed a bit," he said.

"You changed Gordie, you changed a lot," I said, he just looked at me, then looked away in the distance like he was remembering Chris. Then he got in his car without a word.

"Where you going Gordie," I asked.

'Home…"

"Why, let's talk," I asked.

'I am leaving, and never coming back. Just like you did…."

_Remember when the days were long  
And rolled beneath a deep blue sky  
Didn't have a care in the world  
With mommy and daddy standin' by  
But "happily ever after" fails  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
  
But I know a place where we can go  
That's still untouched by men  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
And the tall grass wave in the wind  
You can lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence  
  
Who knows how long this will last  
Now we've come so far, so fast  
But, somewhere back there in the dust  
That same small town in each of us  
I need to remember this  
So baby give me just one kiss  
And let me take a long last look  
Before we say goodbye  
  
Well it was one of those great stories  
that you can't put down at night  
the hero knew what he had to do  
and he wasn't afraid to fight  
the villain goes to jail, while the hero goes free  
I wish it were that simple for me._

_And the reason that she loved him  
was the reason I loved him too  
and he never wondered what was right or wrong  
he just knew - he just knew._


End file.
